El Libro De Los Muertos
by Amalia Gaultier
Summary: Una traición entre bestias da inicio a una serie de hechos que harán que el séptimo año del trio un infierno. Mientras, Voldemort busca en el mismisimo corazón de la humanidad una fórmula para conseguir lo único que siempre creyó que tuvo: La inmortalidad


**El Libro de los Muertos**

****

**Por:** _MissIntelligence_

**Rating****** _PG – 13_

**Capitulo 1**: _El Centauro._

Hermione llevó sus manos a su rostro con algo de aburrimiento y desesperación. Nunca antes en su vida le había parecido aburrida una clase de Historia de la Magia, pero esta vez el profesor Binns se había descarrilado completamente del tema principal y había recurrido a su propia experiencia, remontándose a aquellos días en los que era escolar y estudiaba al hechicero alemán Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa. Aunque Hermione había leído todo sobre él en varias docenas de libros Renacentistas no lograba ver la conexión entre ese personaje histórico y la embarazosa anécdota que procedía a relatar su profesor. Fue tanta su frustración que lanzó su pluma al suelo. Cómo nadie se había dado cuenta que ese fantasma ya no estaba en condiciones para enseñar.

_"¿Y a esta que le pasa?"_ Escuchó a Ron murmurarle a un somnoliento Harry. Estuvo a punto de reprenderlo y deletrearle su nombre las veces que fuera necesario para hacerle ver que con esas letras no se podía deletrear de ninguna manera _"esta",_ pero prefirió omitir el comentario.

Aún estando en su séptimo y último año en Hogwarts, las cosas no habían cambiado mucho. Hermione sólo había crecido unos cinco centímetros más en dos años, el nivel de descontrol de su cabello era prácticamente el mismo, en realidad lo único que había cambiado era una que otra curva en su cuerpo, nada de lo que estuviera demasiado orgullosa.

Harry y Ron parecían no estar concientes de que les quedaba un año para decidir que hacer con sus vidas luego del colegio. Sólo les interesaba el Quidditch, aunque Hermione debía admitir que Harry tenía buenas posibilidades de desempeñarse en esa área, situación que no se daba en Ron. Pero cada vez que ella mencionaba en tema o lo sacaba a flote despreocupadamente en una conversación, entre los dos se encargaban de desechar el problema con algunos _"no seas exagerada"_ o _"aún tenemos 10 meses para decidir eso."_

Últimamente las cosas habían estado extrañamente tranquilas en el mundo mágico, aunque Harry se había quejado un par de veces de dolores a causa de su cicatriz. Pero todos tenían la sensación de que algo se estaba gestando, como si el más mínimo de los gritos pudiera desatar una avalancha de la que todos se arrepentirían por el resto de sus vidas. Claro que la mayoría prefería ignorar cualquier sentimiento de temor o inseguridad. Dumbledore se había encargado de que todos se sintieran protegidos reforzando las medidas de seguridad del castillo, cosa que Hermione creía imposible hasta ese momento. Así también, los profesores habían modificado un tanto los temarios de sus respectivas materias, omitiendo guerras o cualquier tema que pudiera perjudicar la exagerada calma de los alumnos. Todos estos hechos solo indicaban una cosa: Hogwarts sería el blanco principal de Voldemort en caso de ataque. Hermione estaba segura de aquello.

Sacudiéndose de sus pensamientos, Hermione procedió a recoger sus cosas, incluyendo la pluma que había abandonado, y salió a la siga de Harry y Ron al oír la campana que anunciaba el cambio de hora. Sin embargo, su humor no consiguió mejora ya que aún le quedaba una hora de Pociones que aguantar.

"¡No puedo creer que tengamos que soportar toda una hora de pociones con Snape! Después de la tortura de Binns lo único que quiero es dormir el resto del día." Exclamó Ron con pesantez, arrastrando sus pies por el pasillo.

"Y yo no puedo creer que después de siete años teniendo clases con el profesor Snape no hayas aprendido a controlar tu aburrimiento." Contestó Hermione, consecuente con su mal humor.

Ron arrugó la nariz y frunció el ceño, "En serio¿Qué te pasa?"

"Guárdate tus preguntas, Ron." Dijo Harry, dándole a Ron una mirada de advertencia.

Hermione se limitó a suspirar con enojo y rápidamente se adelantó al salón de Pociones. Una vez ahí tomó su lugar de costumbre y comenzó a sacar sus materiales. Como siempre, era la primera en llegar y tuvo que soportar las constantes miradas de desaprobación del profesor Snape.

En cinco minutos la sala estaba llena de alumnos hablando silenciosamente, siempre manteniendo un ojo sobre el profesor adelante, quien escribía con énfasis en el pizarrón. Una vez que terminó dejó caer un libro enorme sobre la mesa, el cuál resonó por todo el salón, silenciando a todo quién estaba hablando.

"Alquimia." Dijo Snape, abriendo el libro y buscando la página que deseaba. Hermione anotó el título ligeramente sobre su pergamino, no era un tema desconocido para ella.

"La alquimia es una de las ciencias cuyo solo nombre evoca ya las más contrarias y diversas reacciones: atracción, desprecio, curiosidad, incertidumbre... sentimientos opuestos, provocados en parte por la falta de información concisa sobre su origen y desarrollo." Prosiguió Snape, estudiando de cerca cada uno de los rostros intimidados que disponía frente a él. "La misma palabra, alquimia, parece tener una procedencia dudosa. Muchos afirman que la expresión actual, legada directamente por los árabes, puede ser dividida en dos partes: el artículo _"al"_ y el término _"chemia"_ que significa "tierra" o "suelo negro".

El profesor les dio la espalda nuevamente y por la sala resonó un gran suspiro de alivio por parte de sus alumnos. Era increíble, aún después de siete años pasando por la misma tortura, Snape se las arreglaba para mantener esa tensión característica de su persona en todo el transcurso de su clase.

"Según esta hipótesis, los musulmanes se referían a las oscuras tierras de Egipto donde habrían aprendido los primeros secretos de esta ciencia." Continuó, mientras escribía una lista extensa de nombre en la pizarra, obviamente de alquimistas famosos. "La lectura de una obra alquímica es extremadamente ardua para un no-iniciado. El lenguaje alquímico parece abstracto, absurdo, incomprensible, pero en realidad es esotérico y místico, saturado de códigos, de símbolos, de referencias que confunden al profano. Trampas y desvíos son frecuentes."

"Es por eso que he decidido que ustedes 'no-inciados' deberán investigar arduamente sobre esta ciencia y este lenguaje del cuál les he hablado. Quiero un informe completo de no menos de cinco pergaminos dentro de dos semanas. Tienen el resto de la clase para ir a la biblioteca y comenzar a buscar." Dijo Snape, con un aire superior, "Les recuerdo que este trabajo corresponde el cuarenta por ciento de su calificación final."

Ir a la biblioteca era todo lo que Hermione necesitaba para mejorar su estado anímico. Aunque el zumbido que aún tenía en sus oídos por el escándalo que había armado Ron al salir del salón, alegando por la tarea que les habían asignado, la había descolocado aún más. Harry a estas alturas había encontrado el método para ignorar los berrinches de su amigo. Debía preguntarle como lo hacía.

Al caminar por entremedio de los estantes llenos de libros, Hermione aspiró con adicción el aroma a antigüedad que la rodeaba. Se sentía enteramente en su salsa y de a poco el mal humor se fue deslizando fuera de ella. Rápidamente y sin pensarlo dos veces se sentó en la esquina más apartada de toda la biblioteca. Al lado de la butaca apolillada en la que se había acomodado se levantaba una larga ventana, por la cuál entraba suficiente luz como para leer cómodamente, con vista al Bosque Prohibido. Hermione se preguntó por donde sería mejor comenzar. Sacó sus apuntes y los revisó palabra por palabra una vez más. Releyó una parte a murmuros, _"…__los musulmanes se referían a las oscuras tierras de Egipto…"._ De eso concluyó que lo más adecuado sería comenzar por Egipto y sus comienzos. Se levantó y su búsqueda comenzó.

Por su mirada se cruzaron toneladas de material sobre la antigua civilización egipcia, pero solo un libro le llamó la atención pues nunca lo había leído. Se titulaba _"La Voz de Ra."_, Hermione sabía que _Ra_ era el dios que los egipcios vinculaban al sol, pero el libro no era sobre él, sino sobre _Tot_, el dios de la luna, la astronomía, matemáticas, medidor del tiempo, escriba de los dioses, señor de la magia y la sabiduría. También estaba tremendamente vinculado con la muerte y la vida después de ella. _Tot_ era hijo de _Ra_.

Hermione elevó la vista un momento de su lectura para meditar la información recibida. Había leído sobre muchos dioses egipcios y griegos pero nunca sobre _Tot_.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la imagen de Hagrid atravesando los terrenos de Hogwarts hacia su cabaña cargando varios vegetales. Hermione sonrió, de seguro estaba preparando su próxima clase. Pero no era solamente Hagrid quien se movía frente a los ojos de Hermione, dos ojos de un azul intenso miraban fijamente hacia el castillo entre los gruesos troncos de los árboles del bosque. Hermione dejó caer el libro que tenía en sus manos y se acercó más a la ventana. La criatura parecía insegura y con pocas ganas de salir de su escondite, pero aún así tomó un paso adelante y Hermione pudo, al fin, reconocer a la bestia.

Era un centauro.

Aún después de verlo, Hermione se restregó los ojos y se obligó a mirarlo una vez más para asegurarse de que no era su mente jugando bromas. Los centauros no acostumbraban a dejar el bosque a no ser que fueran expulsados por sus pares, pero aún si ese fuese el caso no harían nunca una aparición como la que estaba presenciando. La bestia parecía molesta, pero no asustada. Caminó dos pasos más, siempre asegurándose que nadie la estuviera mirando. Luego, de la nada, un ave de plumas negras y gran tamaño aterrizó en su lomo. El centauro, aún poco calmo, se inclinó de tal forma que su boca estaba a centímetros de la cabeza del ave, murmurándole algo, obviamente, secreto. Sin que hubiese pasado más de un minuto el ave volvió a despegar y el centauro volvió a las oscuridades del denso bosque. Hermione, quien aún no podía despegarse de la ventana, meditaba silenciosamente sobre lo que había visto, aunque con los ojos muy abiertos.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea que ese pequeño y singular encuentro entre esas dos bestias sería el comienzo del final.

**NA: Capitulo** primero e introductorio, prepárense para capítulos más densos. Esta historia va en serio y la trama es más compleja que la de _¿Slytherin o Gryffindor?. _He vuelto! Mwahaha!


End file.
